Audio productions
This page catalogs all the various audio presentations related to Star Trek in one form or another. Audiobooks Reference works * Harper Audio ** Star Trek Memories ** Star Trek Movie Memories * Macmillan Audio ** The Fifty-Year Mission: The First 25 Years ** The Fifty-Year Mission: The Next 25 Years ** Leonard: My Fifty-Year Friendship with a Remarkable Man * Simon and Schuster Audioworks ** Inside Star Trek: The Real Story Novel adaptations * Simon and Schuster Audioworks/Simon & Schuster Audio ** TOS novels: *** Enterprise: The First Adventure *** *** Strangers from the Sky *** Web of the Romulans *** The Entropy Effect *** Yesterday's Son *** *** Time for Yesterday *** Spock's World *** *** The Lost Years *** The Kobayashi Maru *** *** *** Star Trek 25th Anniversary Audio Collection *** *** Faces of Fire *** Best Destiny *** Windows on a Lost World *** Shadows on the Sun *** *** *** Vulcan's Heart *** The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume One *** The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume Two *** The Last Roundup *** Star Trek: Vulcan's Soul **** Exodus **** **** Epiphany *** Star Trek: Legacies **** Captain to Captain **** Best Defense **** Purgatory's Key *** The Face of the Unknown ** Alternate reality novels: *** *** ** TNG novels: *** Gulliver's Fugitives *** *** *** Q-in-Law *** *** The Devil's Heart *** *** Dark Mirror *** Q-Squared *** *** *** *** *** *** Ship of the Line *** *** Triangle: Imzadi II *** I, Q *** The Valiant *** The Genesis Wave, Book One *** The Genesis Wave, Book Two *** The Genesis Wave, Book Three *** *** Genesis Force *** Star Trek: Prey **** Hell's Heart **** The Jackal's Trick **** The Hall of Heroes *** Headlong Flight *** Hearts and Minds ** DS9 novels: *** *** Fallen Heroes *** Warped *** Legends of the Ferengi *** The 34th Rule *** The Fall of Terok Nor ***''Enigma Tales'' ***''Original Sin'' ** VOY novels: *** *** Mosaic *** Pathways ** DIS novels: ** Desperate Hours ** Crossover novels: *** *** The Ashes of Eden *** The Return *** Avenger *** Spectre *** Dark Victory *** Preserver *** What Lay Beyond *** Captain's Peril *** Captain's Blood *** Captain's Glory ** New Frontier novels: *** Books 1-4 (House of Cards/''Into the Void/''The Two-Front War/''End Game) *** '' *** Stone and Anvil Audio presentations and story albums * Peter Pan/POWER Records ** Passage to Moauv/''In Vino Veritas/''The Crier in Emptiness (Record 1) ** The Time Stealer/''To Starve a Fleaver/''The Logistics of Stampede/''A Mirror for Futility'' (Record 2) ** In Vino Veritas (Record 3) ** The Time Stealer (Record 4) ** Passage to Moauv (Record 5) ** Crier in the Emptiness (Record 6) ** To Starve a Fleaver (Record 7) ** A Mirror for Futility/''The Time Stealer'' (Record 8) ** A Mirror for Futility/''The Time Stealer'' (Record 9) ** The Time Stealer/''To Starve a Fleaver''/''The Logistics of Stampede''/''A Mirror for Futility'' (Record 10) ** Passage to Moauv/''In Vino Veritas''/''Crier in the Emptiness'' (Record 11) ** Crier in the Emptiness/''Passage to Moauv'' (Record 12) ** Crier in the Emptiness (Record 13) ** Passage to Moauv (Record 14) ** The Man Who Trained Meteors/''The Robot Masters/''Dinosaur Planet/''The Human Factor'' (Record 15) ** In Vino Veritas (Record 16) ** The Time Stealer (Record 17) ** To Starve a Fleaver (Record 18) ** The Human Factor (Record 19) ** Dinosaur Planet (Record 20) ** The Robot Masters (Record 21) ** The Robot Masters/''The Logistics of Stampede''/''The Human Factor''/''The Man Who Trained Meteors''/''A Mirror for Futility''/''The Crier in Emptiness'' (Record 22) ** The Time Stealer/''In Vino Veritas''/''To Starve a Fleaver''/''Dinosaur Planet''/''Passage to Moauv'' (Record 23) * Buena Vista Records ** (Story Album #461) ** (Story Album #462) ** (Story Album #463) ** (Story Album #471) * Simon and Schuster Audioworks ** Alien Voices *** Spock Vs. Q *** Spock Vs. Q: The Sequel ** Captain Sulu Adventures (Audio-only series) *** Transformations *** Cacophony *** ** CD-ROM Adaptations *** *** Star Trek: Borg - Experience the Collective ** Klingon culture series: *** Conversational Klingon (based on The Klingon Dictionary) *** Power Klingon (Audio-only production) *** The Klingon Way Soundtracks :Main article: Soundtrack A number of soundtracks have been released, for both the individual television series and the films. * * * * * * Miscellaneous * Inside Star Trek * Audio commentaries de:Hörbücher und Hörspiele Category:Audio